A fantastic life
by gypsybeads
Summary: The brown haired man walked through the wrought iron gates, to find her and tell her.Rose10th ish


The brown haired man walked through the wrought iron gates, his coat billowing out behind him.

'_Blaidd __claddfa__'_

Read the name across the gate, and he took a moment for the relistaion to sink in.

He continued walking, the maps image burned into his mind.

On the path, left after five rows and right after two rows and there she would be.

Turning right he began to count along till he reached number 5 and there she was, away from the others, red and white roses growing either side.

He had found her.

_**Rose Tyler**_

_**1987-2062**_

_**Mother. Wife.**_

_**Daughter. Sister.**_

_**Friend. Traveller.**_

_**She had a fantastic life**_.

'Oh Rose' sighed the man in the brown in the suit.

'I was too late, can travel through all of time and space, but with you time just kept running out.'

Taking of his long coat he placed it next to her and sat down on the damp grass.

He began talking to her, rambling on about everything and nothing.

The places he had been to, things he had seen, people he'd met.

And friends he had found.

'Went back to visit Sarah Jane, she's was still a reporter, guess what, she adopted a son, had her own little family, grandchildren and everything. Used to tell them about all those adventures we had. Back in the old days.. 'He trailed of.

Those memories still hurt, the same as the ones with rose, but at least he got to say good bye to Sarah Jane. Leaving for the next big adventure, the one he always got left behind for.

Perking up he suddenly remembered 'Hey you'll never guess who the face of Bo is, only your fantastic captain Jack. He's doing okay, still a bit vain.'

He leaned back on his elbows, closing his eyes; he could see her, in his mind, lying next to him.

A foreign breeze blowing her hair about as they talked in the new planet they had found, different ground breathing different air with new smells all around. He had remembered her saying once, that was her favourite bit.

When they weren't running for their lives they would soak up the atmosphere of a new place. Her in those boots that she always insisted on wearing, even though they were useless for running for your live in.

Or that purple jacket which had hung in the consol room for so long, always put away when new friends joined him, safely next to his old leather jacket.

Looking up at the stone he began to the trace the words engraved on it.

_**Have a fanatic life**_

That's what he had said once, the old him.

'And you certainty did Rose.'

'_**Wife and mother**_, you had future with someone, I hope he loved you with every breath in his body, because that's what you deserved .I bet you were a fantastic mother, never stood for any cheek when they got to that teenage stage. But would love, care and nurture a child, teaching and preparing them for everything they would need to know in this world. I would have liked to see you do that'.

He began to trace the rest of the words beneath.

'_**Daughter**_, you had your father back, a life with him in it, what you always wanted, and no Reapers in sight. Though your mother would have been more of a match for them, of all the companions I have had before and after you, none of their mothers could deliver a slap like yours.

'_**Sister**_, I bet you were the worst influence on that child,' he joked 'and had the best bed time stories.'

'_**Friend**_, I was always jealous of Mickey, he kept you coming back, more so than your mum. There was history between you two that I could never complete with.'

As he traced the last letters tears slowly began to fall from his eyes. He didn't bother to wipe them away knowing that more would soon follow.

'_**Traveller,**_ I miss you rose, more than anyone eles. And I never got to tell you that day at the beach, that you saved me in so many ways. I was so messed up before I meet you, didn't have anything to live for, just kept going in order to save everyone eles and there world, and then I met you, took your hand and told you to run, and suddenly I had something to live for. You.'

'You kept me alive, you loved me and I loved you'.

He was now kneeling in front of the stone know, his hands still moving on around tracing the letters and texture of the cool marble.

Moving to where it met the grass, his fingers caught something on the stone at the bottom. He moved the grass aside and brushed away the dirt.

Hidden from view, she had left more words, only these were just for him.

_**Quite right so.**_

The words echoed around his head, making him both laugh and cry. Tears now streamed down his cheeks and his laughter rang out in the quite cemetery.

She knew.

She knew he would find her, someday.

She knew he loved her.

She knew, and quite right so.


End file.
